Yoshiwara Kaleidoscope
by Hydra no Mago
Summary: Human AU. Itaku is an honest worker by day but transforms into Takui the prostitute at night. Rikuo is heir to a wealthy but slowly weakening yakuza family. What happens when the two meet on a rainy day? (Rikuo/Itaku, Human AU, Edo Era, Slight OOC, Rated M for a reason)
1. A rainy start

**Hi there everyone! Hydra is back with another Rikuo/Itaku fic.  
This time it's an AU where everyone is a human in the Edo era. Itaku is an honest worker by day yet he transforms into a wanted prostitute by night. Rikuo is heir to a wealthy but slowly weakening yakuza family. What happens when the two meet?  
Read on to find out!**

* * *

 **Yoshiwara Kaleidoscope**

 _Edo era, Tokugawa Period – Yoshiwara* District, Alleyway_

It was disgusting, but he could only take it silently if he wanted the money. His mouth was filled with a large, twitching cock slicked with saliva and precum, the wet smell increasing his tendency to gag. The man above him (he forgot the name) was grunting and groaning with undisguised pleasure, pushing his cock into the small hot cavern relentlessly.

It was disgusting, but he had to do it. So he moaned through the gaps of his mouth, swirled his tongue around the cock sensually and tried his best to breathe through his nostrils. He brought his hand up to caress the other's balls lightly only to have them swatted away roughly. _Hmm, you like dominance don't you? Want yours to be obedient._ So he dropped his attempt and concentrated on the moaning. He could feel the cock twitch even more.

After a few more moments, the man could take it no longer, releasing his sticky seed into the mouth with loud groans. He however, took in all of it and made a show of swallowing. Drips of semen trailed down his chin, he wiped them off with the edge of his sleeve.

"Thanks a lot kid. I'll be sure to come back next time." said the man. He threw a few koban* to the whore in the alleyway.

He said nothing, pretended to accept the money gratefully and watched as the man disappeared into the melting crowds of the town. Slowly, he dusted himself off and went in search of the nearest water source through the back roads. He needed to get that disgusting taste out of his mouth.

~.~.~.~

He had a name. Takui. But that wasn't his real name now was it? No, that was just his 'stage' name. A name to be groaned out as hundreds of different men used his mouth or penetrated his body. It was name used for catcalls and the butt of jokes. Takui, the whore. That's who he was when he used that name.

But his other name, his real name meant something entirely different to him altogether. Itaku. With the name Itaku, he was an honest worker who helped load and unload things from the cart, who sometimes helped the shopkeepers with their business. As Itaku, he had many comrades whose names he is proud of mentioning. Awashima who helps chop firewood even though she is a girl, Amezo who fishes in secluded rivers due to his disfigured appearance, Reira and Yukari who work in a sweets shop, Dohiko who farms in the mountains.

Takui had no real friends he could count on, just his voice and his body. Takui would roam the alleys of Yoshiwara at night to see if he could nab a lucky customer who was bored with the bodies of women already. He would hitch up his yukata, slide one part down his shoulder as if drunk, remove his bandana and muss up his dark hair. Other than that, all he had to do was make sure his eyes caught the light right to glow amber and stand sexily.

That was it, nothing to it.

But it was disgusting.

~.~.~.~

He has been warned, many times before. Both as Itaku and Takui. Awashima and Reira especially would try to stop him from going on his nightly hunts, try to convince him that the money he made during the day would be enough. It never was enough though, Yukari is sick, always coughing and the job Awashima takes on doesn't yield much. Even Amezo and Dohiko, their jobs depend on chance and the weather. Itaku never abandons his friends.

Takui hardly gets warned about anything, since the men who come to him only want the pleasure of sex. The lady oiran* who calls herself Kejorou is the only one who occasionally spots his wandering around the back roads and shoots him a word of caution. It is also thanks to her that Takui attained a map of all the hotspots in Yoshiwara, so he knew exactly where to goto find prey. She is a beautiful lady, that Kejorou. Busty and elegant, just as most men want it. But her heart seems to have been pining for a certain someone else.

Tonight, he would go on a hunt again. The money made would definitely help compensate for the rising costs of living and all of them could save some money for a rainy day. He took out his purse* and counted the koban he had inside. Not enough to survive for two months, and not enough to buy Yukari's medicine. He needed to make more money.

He stowed the small bag in the folds of his yukata before heading out to the streets.

~.~.~.~

It had rained that evening, so the ground was slick with mud. His sandals and tabis were already dirty, he was quite soaked to the skin. _Damn, I should've brought an umbrella!_ He shielded his amber orbs from the rivulets of rain, scanning the brightly lit streets. There were hardly any customers at all. He cursed in his mind again. Of course there wouldn't be many customers on the streets. It was raining for god's sake! No one checks the alleys at this time.

 _Dammit!_ He punched the wall of the nearest building. _How the hell am I supposed to make money in this situation?_ Unsatisfied with his catch of the day, he continued to search for willing customers through the back roads and alleyways, hoping to bag at least one more person.

As the rain pelted down onto his skin, he suddenly felt a rough hand shove him from behind, landing him face first into the mud. Caught by the surprise, he didn't react fast enough and the assailant, no assailant **s** , were on him. One of the sat on him, twisting his arms behind his back as he furiously tried to wriggle free. The other was holding a knife, right in front of his face while another began touching his body, slimy hands everywhere.

"Get off me you bastards!" he cried but in vain. There was mud caked on his face and mouth.

The one brandishing the knife smiled weirdly. "Give us the money you whore. We know you have it on you." The one who was touching him began searching the folds of his yukata.

Takui desperately struggled against the strong hold on his back, wanting to get out of this situation as fast as possible. "I don't know what the fuck you're talking about you pieces of shit."

A frown. Then a searing pain on his cheek which he realised to be a cut. "GIVE US THE MONEY! Give it to us you fucking bitch!" The one with the knife grabbed his hair, his face now to the sky. He saw the knife as it was coming down.

~.~.~.~

It had rained that evening and it was raining yet again. The skies opened up to bucketfuls of water spilling onto the muddy earth. In this rain, he walked alone. His aides were overzealous if he were honest to himself, yet he liked them anyway. He loved to be unaccompanied sometimes, the quiet was peaceful rather than the bright and noisy home he lived in.

More so when a street as busy and bustling as Yoshiwara would be quiet. The run-of-the-mill horny hagglers weren't here anymore, most of the courtesans have been bustled into their respective houses, attending to whichever stray or rich customer has booked them for that day.

The rain was a comfort as it pitter-pattered onto his red umbrella, sounds which could only be heard through the quiet of...

"GIVE US THE MONEY! Give it to us you fucking bitch!"

… Said it too soon.

 _My, my, it looks like someone is disturbing my leisurely walk._

~.~.~.~

Both Takui and Itaku wondered if this would be the last time he could use his pretty face for the sake of money or would he die here completely. He closed his eyes and waited for the blow.

For the blow which never came.

Instead, he heard shocked gasps and someone being manhandled with various shouts of obscenities. The man who was touching him stopped his actions and gave out a shout of anger. As Takui opened his eyes, the first sight which greeted him was red. The red of blood. Two men were lying on the ground, one clutching a severed arm screaming murder while the other was vomiting blood. A silver blade shone in the dark, stained with red.

Takui traced his eyes from the blade to its owner, an involuntary chill went down his spine. White locks with a dark underside, ruby red eyes with an intense gaze, dressed in a black yukata and a dark blue haori. He who cut the assailants. The man turned his eyes towards the one still on his back and pointed his katana in his direction. "Get off him, take your buddies and leave. Or else I'll cut you too." His voice was like ice in the rain.

The assailant jumped up immediately, nodded, grabbed his smaller two friends and limped off.

Takui watched them silently all the time. "Uh... Thank you, I guess..." he mumbled without facing his saviour entirely. He wondered if the chill from earlier on was from fear or admiration.

"Hmm? Ah, don't worry about it." said the man with ruby orbs. "They were ruining my walk anyway."

 _Walk? What the hell is he talking about?_ Takui wasn't interested enough to stick around and find out. His heart was still beating rapidly in his chest, he could still feel the pain in his wrists and cheek. _That's right, my cheek._ His hand came away bloodied as he touched the gash with the pad of his thumb.

"Oi. Are you okay?" Amber orbs met ruby ones. The man sheathed his blade and stepped closer. "You're hurt." He said it as a plain statement rather than phrasing it as a question. He knelt down onto the muddy ground, dirtying the hem of his yukata to face the other.

Takui felt uncomfortable, this man who had come help him and was now staring at his wound intently. "Don't touch me." he said when the man reached out a hand. "Thank you for you help. I have to get going." With that he got up slowly, trying to control his wincing as he battled the pain in his body. An arm snaked itself around his waist, holding him firm against a warm body. "Wh-what do you think you're doing?" Takui thrashed as much as he could in the other man's grasp. "Let go of me you ruffian!"

"My name is Rikuo. Nura Rikuo." stated the man as he pulled Takui even closer to him. "For one, you're hurt. So let's get you patched up somewhere first."

A blush was creeping up his cheeks, he just knew it. The back of his neck had already heated up too. Saying that he's not used to being this close to men is an understatement at this point, but there's just something about this guy... Something which screams danger and yet makes him feel protected at the same time. _My brain is confused, that's it._ "Che, I don't need your help anymore. Just let me go."

The man called Rikuo let out a breath of air. "You really are stubborn aren't you?" Of all the people he had to save today, it had to be a brat like this one. He let out another sigh as the man in his arms continued to demand to be left alone. _Noisy, noisy, noisy._ In one swift movement, he lifted the injured man up by his legs and body in the form of a princess carry. "Shut up will you? This is easier for me to carry you." he rebutted before another round of words were shot his way.

Takui was utterly baffled by the man's actions. Why help him? He wasn't worth helping at all. Most people in their right mind would leave such sketchy characters alone. He attempted to push himself down onto the muddy ground but the man, Rikuo, was having none of that. He kept a tight hold on him and began walking through the empty streets of Yoshiwara.

* * *

 **Notes:  
Yoshiwara – famous red light district  
** **Koban – a form of money  
** **Oiran – highest rank for a courtesan  
** **Purse – (used it because wallets weren't in style during that era)**

 **Thank you for reading everyone! Hope you enjoyed it.  
Please favourite/review/follow if you think it's worth it! Would greatly appreciate your support.  
Until the next chapter then. **


	2. Zen's Medicine

**Another chapter in the making!  
Rikuo: You're pumped up aren't you? **  
**Hydra: Of course I am! You guys are so cute together.**  
 **Itaku: We're not.**  
 **Hydra: You don't get to decide that.**

* * *

Rikuo was quite puzzled about the man currently being carried in his arms. A lithe youth with all his money stowed away on him it would seem. A youth with messy dark hair and amber eyes which glowed whenever they caught the light right. His skin seemed to be slightly tanned, though he could not tell if it was the mud staining it or not. The glaringly obvious wound from that tussle was on his cheek, a gash made by a sharp object, blood dripping down his cheek. As for other wounds, he did not know of them. Rikuo was no doctor, but he knew someone who was.

~.~.~.~

Takui cradled his sore wrists together, rubbing them in hopes they would hurt less. He had given up on trying to change his saviour's, if you can call him that, mind about helping him. After threatening to kick him, punch him and send him to the police station (all which he did except for the last one) he simply did not waver. So Takui was made to be carried like a little child or a girl through the empty streets.

He asked Rikuo where was he taking him, only to be replied with 'doctor'. When he asked where this doctor may be, Rikuo looked down at him and smirked. "You'll see when we get there." This man was annoying actually. His words were slippery as an eel.

They crossed a few streets from Yoshiwara, down more alleys and taking a few shortcuts across paths of green grass. Takui kept silent and still in the other's hold, not wanting to be an even bigger burden than he was already. _He feels warm._ Unconsciously, he snuggled closer to the source of warmth. No one could blame him, he was out in the rain all night.

The duo came to a halt in front of a dilapidated shophouse. On the frontmost part was a sign which said ' **Zen's Medicine** ' in block characters and a picture of two feathers crossed over each other underneath. "What is this place?" asked Takui. It didn't look like the doctor's at all. More like a shophouse which no one ever used anymore.

"It's the doctor's of course," replied Rikuo in what Takui now noticed was a deep baritone. "The place looks bad I know. But Zen, he's the best." When he said that, Rikuo's face lit up with a smile, which made Takui feel a little... odd. "Hmph. Believe what you want." he answered.

Rikuo shook his head and nudged the door open with his foot. "Oi! Zen! Are you here?" The inside of the shop was in an even worse condition. Body parts of animals hung from the ceiling like some grotesque decoration, vials and ceramic bowls were everywhere, papers and scrolls all over a tabletop. Takui could swear he saw something scuttle pass them under the chairs. All at once he began to conjure up an image of this doctor named Zen: White-haired, bespectacled, hunch-backed, raspy voice and wrinkled skin. With the madness in his brain.

It did indeed surprise him when a young man not over thirty entered from the back room. He was of moderate stature, had bright red eyes and sandy hair. He wore his yukata loosely with a feather patterned haori. Streaks of tattoos were visible on his shoulders, black liquorice. "Oh, if it isn't Rikuo!" he bellowed. "Long time no see!"

Rikuo chuckled good-heartedly and Takui could feel it reverberating throughout his whole body. "Nice to see you too Zen. Good to see you so energetic."

Zen rolled his eyes. "Of course I'm energetic! Who do you think I am, huh?" He raised a fist in mock fury while his eyes shone with a bright cheekiness.

"I apologise. I forgot, you're the great Zen!" replied Rikuo to match his joke.

Zen grinned broadly at the statement. "And keep that in mind then!"

The two were laughing at their own antics, leaving Takui to feel like the most left out person on the planet. He tugged at Rikuo's sleeve to get his attention, he wanted to be let down, examined and get it all over with. He wanted to go home and think about the situation he had tripped himself into. He didn't want to think about ruby eyes and white locks.

Feeling the tug, Rikuo snapped from his warm reunion with Zen. "Ah, how rude of me." he said as he looked at the somewhat pissed Takui in his arms. "Zen, this person here needs medical attention."

The doctor stared at Takui for a while. "Well don't just stand there like an idiot Rikuo. Bring him here." He patted on a wicker chair empty of reference materials.

Rikuo duitfully deposited Takui on the chair as Zen pulled up a stool in front of him. "Well, what's wrong with you?" asked Zen addressing Takui directly. The lithe youth shifted his eyes left to right. "I tripped and fell. Cut my cheek on something sharp. All I need is something to cover it."

Zen raised his eyebrows suspiciously. "Tripped and fell?" He brought his hands to the gash on the side of Takui's cheek. Carefully he probed the bloodied but now healing flesh, eliciting a hiss from the patient. "Watch it," he growled. Zen retracted his hands patiently. He rummaged in a drawer full of jars and plucked one out from their midst. Using the cleaned feather of a bird, he began dripping ointment from the jar onto it. "Whoa there, doctor. What are you using and why are you using that?" asked a skeptical Takui with a hand cupping his gash. Zen continued with his task before answering. "The feather of birds, they're finer than a brush. When ointment is applied onto human skin with it, it is absorbed quickly." He held up the black and white feather. "Plus, these feathers don't come cheap young man. They're from a stork known as Zenni, which is known for it's healing properties." He moved Takui's hand away and applied the ointment, ignoring the youth's hisses.

Rikuo watched them both, perched on the end of the messy tabletop. _What an amusing pair they make._ he mused. He examined the dirtied splotches on his black yukata, mud drying and turning it hard. _Tsurara, she's going to kill me isn't she?_

Zen made Takui hold out his wrists which he noticed the youth kept on rubbing. He clucked his tongue at the sight of reddened flesh and made Takui subject to various tests to make he wasn't injured anywhere else. Takui himself wanted to object the idea, but Rikuo was there watching them and he didn't want to make a fool of himself.

After several more prodding and applying of stinking ointments, Takui was certified as a healthy human being minus the cuts and bruises. Zen patted him on the back several times. "You're good to go! Just be careful next time eh?" Just like that, no questions asked about his obvious lie.

"Thanks a lot Zen." came Rikuo's voice. "How much do I owe you?"

At this Takui perked up. "I'll pay for the fees myself. I don't need your help, thanks." He began extracting the purse from the folds of his yukata.

Rikuo's brows formed a slight 'V' on his forehead. "I'm paying for you and you don't want it?" _This person,_ he thought _what is he?_

"Che! Are you two idiots or something?!" bellowed Zen with hands on his hips. "You don't need to pay a single coin! It's on the house!"

"Wh- but I can't accept that! You gave me the ointment and bandages!" countered Takui.

Rikuo nodded in agreement. "He's got a point Zen, business isn't going so well right?" He glanced at Takui once. "But I'm paying."

"IDIOTS!" yelled Zen in a voice which made the whole establishment shake. "We're family aren't we Rikuo? What's all this talk about money, huh?!"

"But Zen, ..."

"I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT!" He crossed his hands in front of him. "No fees! That's final!"

Takui was stunned by the doctor's adamant behaviour. _Family? Are him and Rikuo related?_ He shook off the slightly warm feeling in his chest as heartburn.

Rikuo smirked. Zen is zen, always so self-righteous and kind. "I got it, I got it." He turned on his heel to leave. "Thank you Zen. I'll pay you back some other day." With that, he steered Takui out the door, Zen still rejecting any form of payment in the shop.

Once outside, the first thing Takui noticed was the rain had stopped, leaving the after rain smell in the air. Fresh spring wind blew in his face, he shivered a little and hid his hands in the sleeves of his yukata to hide from the cold. A warm presence hovered over his back and settled over him. Eyes widened in surprise at the blue haori placed on his shoulders, he looked to Rikuo for explanation.

"Keep it on," he said with a soft smile playing on his lips. "You look cold." Rikuo had to admit, that blushing face of the youth's coupled with his slim hands gripping the front of his haori, it looked kind of cute.

"Uh... Thanks." mumbled Takui. He was not used to people helping him, nor was he used to people showing him random acts of kindness all the time like Rikuo was doing at the moment. He was more used to a rough lifestyle, where he lived from hand to mouth, where he had to perform indecent acts with other men to make a living. He clutched the haori tighter.

Rikuo scanned the street, still empty due to the lateness of the night. "Come on, I'll take you home. Where do you live, uh..." He furrowed his brows for a moment and smoothed them out. "I'm sorry, I never got your name."

Takui contemplated the question for a while. He shouldn't give his real name right? For some reason he felt like he shouldn't give his stage name either. He didn't want Rikuo to think he was a bad person in general. He opened his mouth and closed again quickly in hesitation, eyes cast low so that he wouldn't have to face ruby orbs.

Rikuo smiled at him. "It's alright. You don't need to tell me if you don't want to."

"Takui. My name is Takui." Oh god, what had he done? But, if he didn't answer it would have been rude considering all the help he has been given. But then again, what if he was found out?

Ruby optics widened slightly. "I see. Takui." The name sounded dirty on Rikuo's lips, lustful even to Takui. "It's a good name, Takui."

His heart was speeding up, a warmth pooling in his belly. The blush formed on his cheeks and neck refused to go away no matter how much he willed it so. _Why? Why does he make me feel this way?_ Takui mentally slapped himself several times to pull his head out of the clouds. "You don't need to walk me back. I'll do that fine on my own." He began removing the haori. "Thank you for everything though."

Two hands clapped his shoulders to stop his movements. Takui felt a gust of hot breath on his ear and he shivered. "Unless you want me to carry you through the streets again, tell me Takui. Where you live so I can walk you home." Takui could feel his words in his ear, his name on those lips so sinful. He could feel that reaction which he always felt risen, a desire. "The Bone Street..." Takui tried to control the tremor in hos voice.

Rikuo smirked and pulled away. "Come on, let's go before you catch a cold." He placed an arm over Takui's shoulders in a playful manner. "You don't want to go see Zen again do you?"

~.~.~.~

They reached Bone Street in no time. It was named so after Dutch sailors came here and saw how dry it was. Like a bone. Only the very poor lived there, those who had no other alternative. And there were many of those there. Admitting you lived on that street was a one-way ticket for nobles to disrespect you at all times.

 _How different Rikuo must live, from here._ Takui shifted a glance to him, this man who had a peculiar air of charm around him. _He must most certainly be from a well-to-do family._ He sighed lightly. Fatigue was creeping in the edges, his footsteps becoming heavier. Rikuo must have picked up on this, because he moved closer to catch him in case he fell. It was annoying, the way the other male treated him like something fragile. But it was kind of nice to be cared for, even for a while.

In no time at all, both reached the doorstep to the place Takui called home. A tattered little house with multiple residents living under one roof, separated only by paper walls so thin you could hear everything that goes on in the next room. Takui was lucky enough to get the last room where the only neighbour he had was a mine worker who only came home two or three nights a week.

Takui wheeled round to face Rikuo. "We're here, I'm home. So you can go now." He flinched slightly at how his words sounded. Uncaring and flippant, the total opposite of what he was going for. "Sorry, I mean..."

Rikuo stopped him with an upraised hand. "It's alright. You must be tired after such an exciting night."

Takui felt a hint of embarrassment. How undignified he must seem in the eyes of this man. How ugly, how distasteful. "I'll return your haori, so..." The same two hands clamped down on his shoulders, the other's face so close to his. "Keep it, Takui. It may come in handy sometime." He was about to retort, to say how he didn't want it but Rikuo was off before he knew it.

"Let's see if we meet again eh, Takui?" he called as he walked bristly down the street, turned a corner and disappeared from sight, leaving Takui somewhat dumbstruck on the steps.

He hung his head in defeat. _That guy, he's a total weirdo isn't he?_ His fingers curled themselves in the blue fabric of a still warm haori. _Tomorrow. Tomorrow I shall forget all about him. I have to._

* * *

 **Another chapter done!  
** **Hope you enjoyed reading! Reviews especially amuse me, favourites coming in a close second.**


	3. Blue Haori

**Warning: A little lemon ahead, but that's all you've been waiting for right?  
Will post more steamy chapters as the story progresses, promise!  
As for now, enjoy! **

* * *

The morning light sifted in through the wooden panels, creating slants of light on his futon. Dust floated up into the air, beginning a slow dance illuminated by the spotlights.

" _It's a good name, Takui."_

" _Unless you want me to carry you through the streets again, tell me Takui. Where you live so I can walk you home."_

He shook his head repeatedly on his pillow, trying to rid himself of last night's images.

" _Keep it, Takui. It may come in handy sometime."_

" _Let's see if we meet again eh, Takui?"_

Those eyes, those locks, that sinful voice. He needed to forget about it all. He should not get himself involved with him, Nura Rikuo. He reminded himself that the person who Rikuo met and saved last night was not Itaku, the worker who helps unload things but Takui, the male prostitute in Yoshiwara alleys. That he did not meet Rikuo when he was a decent human being but one who committed highly indecent acts with plenty of other men.

He rolled around to the other side of the futon, heart already beating rapidly in his chest, breathing turning into small short bursts. He tried to contain it, that pure desire to see him again. He thought of other things to distract his over-active brain. _The new shipment of sugar will be coming in, in about two days time. Yukari still need that medicine to get better. Awashima told me she had money problems the other day, no one would hire her for odd jobs. I haven't heard from Dohiko from a while. Amezo was supposed to send some fish to Reira by today._

Slowly, he regained the rhythm of his mundane daily life. He was Itaku. And Itaku would not be easily swayed by the man from last night. He would not be caught in this trap his mind had set up all by itself.

He pushed himself up from the futon with his elbows, rolled his head to loosen the knots in his neck from sleeping in one position for too long. Then, he spotted it. A blue haori which he had dumped at a corner of the room, unwilling to sleep in it for fear he would become weak again. Itaku flopped onto his belly and faced the innocent haori sitting there, memories of last night flooded his brain once again like a storm. And he just couldn't resist.

He padded his way to the corner, picked up the piece of material and hugged it tightly to his chest. He buried his nose in the collar, still smelling the scent of Rikuo. A masculine scent mixed in with what smelled like sakura petals. _How pathetic I am, doing this. What have I degraded to? s_ ounded the logical part of his brain. The part which governs emotion however, was heating up.

Itaku knew it before it even happened. He could feel the warmth in the pit of his stomach, the blush colouring his cheeks, the steadily rising erection. Hurriedly, he slipped onto his futon, still holding the haori close to him. He crossed his legs in a vain attempt to will away the images, to stop himself before it was too late.

But the impulse he had was too strong.

He pushed the haori aside, bunched it up right next to his pillow where it wouldn't get dirty. He then proceeded to run his hands down his body, once, twice. All the while, imagining Rikuo in his head, his face, the way he spoke, the way he sensually moved.

" _Takui... Takui..."_

That deep, sinful voice, calling out to him.

" _Show me, Takui. Show me what you can do."_

Oh and he did, he did want to show him so badly he was physically aching.

" _Don't be shy now, Takui. Show me."_

He loosened the yukata he was still wearing from last night to show off his body. He imagined those long fingers trailing his chin, down his neck, caressing his collarbone. Then the hand moved lower down, splayed upon his chest. He flicked a nipple, causing it to pert and rubbed it soothingly after. He did the same with the other one. Using both hands, he pinched the pink buds, a moan slipping out of his throat.

" _My, my. You look so cute Takui."_

A swallow of saliva. He trailed his hands across his body again, going lower this time, imagining it was **his** hands. They trailed across the flat planes of his stomach, to his pelvis. Finally, they came upon his member, already wet with precum beading at the tip. He took a breath and smeared the white substance all over his cock, making sure the natural lubricant was enough. He flicked his nipples again, pinched them some more and let his hands return to his weeping member. With one hand he held the base and began a slow rhythm, pumping in and out, watching the tip of his head appear and disappear. He moaned wantonly.

" _You like this, don't you? Naughty boy."_

He blushed harder as he imagined the other man lick his earlobe. A shiver wrecked through his body. He increased the speed of his pumps, grunting and panting more frequently. His sore wrist was starting to show signs of discomfort, but he continued. With the other hand, he cupped one of his butt cheeks then followed the crack to his balls. He ran a finger over them and bucked involuntarily.

" _Come on, Takui. Come for me. Come for me."_

He obeyed, fondling his balls directly while increasing the speed of his pumps. The smell of sex was already in the air, clouding his nostrils. His breathing was shallow, his eyes closed tightly as he moved with frantic fervour. It was building up inside him and all too soon he cried out, seeing white.

When he came back down from his high, panting and drenched with sweat, he saw the dirtied side of the yukata covered in white strings of semen. Still moving by impulse due to the euphoria, he dipped a finger into it and brought it to his lips. The tip of a tongue darted out, he could taste the saltiness of his own fluid.

He grabbed the haori to his face and inhaled.

~.~.~.~

Itaku's job today was to unload all seven crates of coal by himself. The other workers were taking a break at a nearby stand which sold tea. What did he have to complain about? If he did it alone, he would be paid an extra sum of money. No big deal.

He adjusted the bandana he always kept on his forehead to soak up the sweat threatening to spill into his eyes. Rolling up the sleeves of his white Jibei top, he began the task of unloading heavy objects into the storage house despite his petite frame. He could carry a few sacks in one go to save time.

His boss, Maeno, would kill him if he messed up though. He needed to make sure no sack was dropped carelessly and none of them were damaged. He also had a very 'special' job of checking the inventory every morning before another of his co-workers checked it at night. It was all a mundane routine which held no appeal to someone like Itaku, but was not as bad a job as Takui did. The storage house which Maeno overlooks is the place where all imports and shipments are stored in their town. It is near the ports and whichever shopkeeper or business man who wished to buy things would break a deal with Maeno. Then the sacks would be loaded onto another cart headed for town.

Itaku had not much to complain. The pay wasn't at all enough to cover the costs of rising living, but Maeno treated his workers well. He never punished them for no valid reason, though that could just be because new rules have been set up to help protect the status of workers.

He puffed out a breath of air as he counted the sacks. _Good, only one more cart to go._ As he wiped the sweat off his brow with a dirtied sleeve, a voice so familiar made him freeze in his tracks.

"Oi! Maeno! Got some business to deal with you!"

 _No, no. It couldn't be. It couldn't possibly be!_

Comically, Itaku slowly spun on his heel, only to find **him** , Nura _fucking_ Rikuo standing a few feet behind him, surrounded by other people.

 _Dammit, dammit, dammit!_

Out came Maeno, brushed back hair, haori flying from the sea breeze. "Oh, Nura-sama! What can I get for you today?" He was placating and pleasing, a lowlife businessman at heart.

Itaku looked down and pretended to be busy counting the sacks one more time. Out of the corner of his eye, he watched Rikuo, confidence brimming from every pore of him, smug smirk in place, one had in the folds of his black yukata. He noticed he had on a red haori today. _It doesn't look too bad on him, but I really prefer the blue one._ In which Itaku mentally slapped himself for such a comment.

"Maeno-san." greeted Rikuo as if he were the lord of all lords. "I've come personally today to do business with you."

"Of course, of course, I am much humbled by your visit Nura-sama!" At that, Maeno bowed as low as possible without offending the shogun. "And I see you have brought your most esteemed aides along with you! Welcome gentlemen, welcome!"

On each side of Rikuo stood two others with stern looks on their faces. One of them had a black scarf wrung around his neck even though it wasn't winter, the other was wearing a straw hat. They both nodded back to Maeno. "Ah, Kubinashi and Kurotabo are my trusted aides." replied Rikuo with an air of pride.

After another short exchange of pleasantries, Maeno led them all into his office located on the other side of the storehouse. Itaku let out the breath he did not realise he had been holding.

 _Why is he here? Well, he said he was here to do business right? But why here?! Why now?!_

His brain was working itself into overdrive. He had to stop thinking about this. Trying his best to calm his heart, he re-rolled his sleeves and headed back to work as quickly as possible. Only one more cart to unload and he would be finished. He could take a break, help sweep the floor and go back just in time to become Takui again. 

* * *

**Itaku's such a tsundere. He can never be honest with himself!  
** **Thank you for reading! Please fav/review/follow!**

 **Until the next chapter!**


	4. A Week Since

**Another chapter!  
Poor Itaku and Rikuo have been separated for a while. They need to be more open with each other.  
Itaku: I don't want to hear that from you Hydra. You're the least open person in the world.  
Hydra: Save it for your hubby, tsundere. **

* * *

It was always the same, these insecure types. They wanted a good fuck, but were always too afraid of their own level of performance to truly have sex with another. All they did was throw money and be waited on like a bunch of disables. Takui hated the insecure types.

The man below him was a hotshot clerk to a hotshot businessman in these parts. Wiry, blading, glasses, crooked teeth, hands which never stopped roaming. Takui hated this insecure man who made him do all the work. They were in a rented room of a quaint tea house. The hostess, a plump woman with crows feet, were kind enough to rent them a room without questions for a night. With a hefty sum of course.

So here he was, bouncing himself lightly on the man's cock to build rhythm. He started out with low mewls and whines at first, the slowly built up the speed and the volume of his sounds. He pushed himself farther, faster and moaned louder. His hair was already slick with sweat from the exertion and his legs ached from being used for so long. The bouncing was becoming frantic as he heard his client's groans, felt his cock spasm in his hole, near the brink of release. He knew that the client was watching his own cock going in and out of his hole, a perverse kink. He threw his body up and down, up and down in short bursts, caressed the tip of his own cock and cried for the client to _"Come inside me! Shoot your seed inside me!"_

He was paid decently that night, but his legs and asshole were spent entirely.

~.~.~.~

Rikuo sighed heavily at the reports he was hearing. The trades that were under the Nura family's govern: the sugar trades, the coal trades, the lamp trades, the tea leaf trades and the iron trades were doing quite well but the main outlet for all this to happen isn't. About a week ago, one of their ships was reported to have sunk to the bottom of the ocean with all their cargo on it. It was the _Horoka_ , a ship filled with tea leaves and lamps. A storm was the main cause, coupled with incompetent sailors. Other than that, sales from the small hawkers under their jurisdiction were dwindling and the wood industry which they had a share in was closing down.

Strictly speaking, these problems were supposed to be his father's, the second commander to the Nura family. But as the third heir, he had to start pulling his weight to be accepted as the next head. He went through the reports again, wanting to see if he had missed out anything at all of importance. A few days back he visited Maeno, that swine at the ports to make trade with him. They needed sugar and coal, lots of it. These were the two foremost trades of their family.

A few days back, he swore he saw a head of familiar messy dark hair and a flash of beautiful amber eyes. Rikuo groaned and banged his head on the tabletop repeatedly. All he had been thinking about this whole week was of a certain youth whom he brought to see Zen. _Takui._ But he couldn't have been there. He was most definitely one of those people in Yoshiwara.

No, screw that. He knew exactly what he was. Rikuo had always been a curious child, so he began to discreetly ask questions about the youth in the alleys of the red light district. It chanced upon that Kejorou, their leading oiran knew about the youth. She took pity on him and even handed him a map dictating all the to-go places for a quick catch. Rikuo didn't know whether to be happy about it or disappointed. He was kind of hoping Takui did not go into that profession, that he was there merely by chance on that rainy night.

Fate was never on his side. She liked to see him ripped open and stitched back up only for the whole process to repeat itself. Fate, clearly, was a bitch of the highest degree.

"Rikuo-kun?" came his mother's, Wakana's, waify voice. "Rikuo-kun?"

"Ah, I'm here mother!" he called, looking up from his papers.

A brown haired woman with sweet honeyed eyes pushed the paper door open, a smile on her lips. "It's getting late Rikuo. You should go to bed earlier." She came over and patted his head. "You won't grow taller if you sleep late, you know?"

Rikuo smiled gently back to her at the old superstition. He remembered her telling him the same thing night after night when he was younger. "I will mother. I just need to get some work done first." At her worried glance, he hastily added "I promise I'll go to bed earlier okay?"

Wakana pursed her lips in disbelief. "Oh alright, if you say so Rikuo." She knew her son was stubborn when he wanted to be. _Just like his father._ She kissed his forehead, bade him goodnight and retired to her shared room with Rihan, his father.

Rikuo listened to her close the door softly, her footsteps barely audible on the thick tatami mats. As soon as she was out of earshot, he continued to bang his forehead on the tabletop. _Takui, you already have me in your grip._ He peeked out from his bangs onto the blurred words written on the scrolls. _You just don't know it yet._

~.~.~.~

Itaku was hard at work again today. The carts had came in more than ever, bearing large amounts of sugar and coal. Maeno had stressed that today's cargo would be especially important, since they were going to be delivering these goods to a very esteemed house in the region. No mistakes were going to be tolerated on this day, so they had all better work double hard.

Most of the workers were complaining incessantly about the unfairness of it all. Why should they not make mistakes just because some influential person's goods had come to port? It was ludicrous! Itaku didn't mind at all if it meant more money.

This past week he had been throwing himself vigorously into Takui's line of work. He had become more active in grabbing his customers, he had become more open to their suggestions of foreplay and had indulged them more broadly than he would have liked.

All because of the image of one man which he never fully got out of his mind. _Nura Rikuo._ Itaku tried his damnest to forget about him, that charismatic man who had managed to worm his way into the depths of his subconscious and make him fidget with desire every morning. The blue haori was kept in his drawer of sparse clothing, to be taken out in the early mornings when he could no longer contain himself or the nights when he felt especially lonely. He was becoming a pathetic little worm but who cared enough to see him transform into it?

The carts were packed and ready to go by midday. Everyone felt a weight lifted from their shoulders as Maeno announced they could have the rest of the day off since no more ships were coming in. A cheer went up from the crowd.

Itaku himself was planning to go home early and get some much needed rest, but was stopped by Maeno's call. "Itaku! I need you to handle one of the carts!" he shouted urgently.

"Huh? One of the carts?" But the carts were horse-drawn not by the workers who loaded cargo.

Maeno frowned perceptibly, baggy jowls jiggling. "Are you slow or something? One of the carts has no driver. The idiot fell sick!" He crossed his arms furiously. "God in heaven, it's one of the most important days of the month! And that stupid fellow goes sick as a pig!"

Itaku didn't really want to know who that poor fellow was. He was surely about to have his pay cut or fired immediately from. "Got it boss. I just have to man one of the carts right? I'll follow the others to the estate."

"Good one Itaku! I shall see to it that you have a little benefit by the end of the day!" Maeno slapped him on the back with his paper fan, as if he was doling out an offer so generous.

Itaku merely shook his head in disbelief. _I wonder, why does it feel like something bad is going to happen soon enough?_

* * *

 **Thank you for reading everyone!  
Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please rate/review, I'd greatly appreciate it!  
(I should really make Rikuo and Itaku meet each other already, the story is starting to drag.) **


	5. Behind the Storehouse

**5th chapter, hoorah!**  
 **Hope you enjoy reading this one too!**  
 **Rikuo: Get some rest, don't kill yourself.**  
 **Hydra: Thanks, I will after this chapter.**

* * *

Tan arms and sweat-slicked hair. Amber eyes glowing from the light of the candles. A pink tongue seen from the tip peeking out to lick his drenched upper lip. The planes of his stomach convulsing as he pushed inside him gently, careful not to hurt him like all the other men did. A gasp escaped from his throat as he turned his blushing face to the side, trying to hide it with his hand. He held the side of his face, thumb moving over his cheek as he met those amber orbs again and he leant in for a kiss...

Rikuo snapped himself hastily awake. It was already bright outside, he could hear the sparrows chirping in the garden. His mouth felt dry, his neck was stiff. He lifted himself off the tabletop where he must have fallen asleep last night at, after not heeding his mother's advice to retire early. What we always say, mother knows best. The young heir stretched his arms behind his back and gave a drawn-out yawn, smacking his lips together for moisture.

 _For some reason, I think I had the most pleasant dream of my life..._ Rikuo tried to recall last night's screenings in his head, only to find himself remembering every little detail of it which caused his neck to heat up uncontrollably. _Oh great, more morning wood!_ He bit his bottom lip in frustration at his predicament of emotions.

Just then, the urgent pads of footsteps could be heard out at the corridor. The paper doors slid open without any resistance. "Sandaime! Are you awake?" It was Kubinashi, dressed in his trademark scarf. Rikuo's hair was sticking up everywhere like a prickly porcupine, he was still wearing yesterday's pungent clothes and there were imprints of black words on his face from where he fell asleep. He took one long look at Rikuo and decided that they were doomed if he wasn't able to get the young master looking presentable within the hour.

"Oh, good morning Kubinashi." greeted Rikuo. "Had a good night's sleep?"

A vein popped in the other's forehead. "There's no time to waste young master!" he exclaimed. "You're going to be late! Maeno-san is sending over the cargo today!" This was no time for pleasantries between the next head and his aide.

"Geez Kubinashi. Relax, we're going to be fine." Rikuo knew how much Kubinashi tended to get riled up just to make sure everything went smoothly. "At least I didn't ask you how Kejorou's boobs are, like my dad."

"SANDAIME!"

~.~.~.~

Itaku was shocked for the better part of a word, to hear of where their destination would be. The Nura Family. The **Nura** Family. The place where Nura Rikuo resides. All at once he wanted to back out immediately, to say he wasn't feeling well. The head of the carts, Noraiko-san would be much more understanding than Maeno, he would let him off the hook with reassurances that everything would be fine. But he was Itaku, and Itaku had to be honest. So he gritted his teeth together, took the reins to the horse and started the short journey there.

He could only hope beyond all hope that Nura Rikuo would not see him and recognise him. That he would not see those ruby orbs again.

~.~.~.~

The Nura Family mansion was, as expected, huge. The paved road they travelled on lead to a dead end where the mansion currently stood, occupying more than 3 paddy fields worth of land altogether. High and thick walls were erected around the complex, to keep the thieves out. Two guards with stern masks were standing at the main gate, while a man clad in black scarf stood inside with a scroll in his hands. _Wait, that's the guy from before._ Itaku slowed his horse to a walk and moved as directed by the man in the scarf. They passed through the gate after strict bodily inspection by another group of guards headed by a man in a straw hat, had a glimpse of the front lawn which was green beyond belief and led to a storehouse at the east wing.

The man in the black scarf had followed them, and now he cleared his throat to garner the attention of everyone there. "The Nura family extends their thank yous for all your hard work. We will now ask our men to help unload the carts of cargo, so that you may rest." Kubinashi flicked his eyes to the back of the group where Kurotabo and his men were standing. "However, we wish that you would not roam around the premises as the master and his family are currently busy."

The cart drivers all nodded, they were given rest so why not take it? They got down from the carts, gathered in a group and chatted merrily as members from the Nura family's house began their swift work in unloading the carts.

Itaku turned his head this way and that, his senses all hyper, his heart beating fast in his chest. _Good, it seems like he isn't here._ He allowed himself a breather, readjusted his bandana so that it would stop covering more than half of his eyes and made to join the group of drivers. That's when he smelt it, a masculine scent with a whiff of sakura.

Whirling around, he saw him standing there, all dressed the part of a wealthy noble in a powder blue yukata with yellow-gold trimmings and a faded blue haori with a logo at the back. He sauntered, literally sauntered up to them in the most confident manner anyone would love. "Good day gentlemen. I commend you for your hard work." His voice was just as he remembered it. "I pray you will continue to support the Nura family in near future." Ruby orbs scanned the crowd, smug smile on his lips. "How rude of me. My name is Nura Rikuo, the third heir to the Nura family."

At this, gasps of surprise came from the crowd. What a young heir the Nura family has! And how charismatic is he! It took all of Itaku's willpower not to run away or jump the young heir right there and then. His hands shook from the effort of restraining himself. _He's here. He's really here. That jerk is really here._ He repeated this like a mantra in his head.

Meanwhile, Rikuo was going over the itinerary with Kubinashi when he spotted him. His eyes were partially covered by a red bandana, but they still shone amber in the light. He still had that messy hair and firm stance for a petite body. For a moment, he forgot how to breathe. _Beautiful may be the only word to describe him._

"Sandaime? Sandaime?"

Rikuo gathered his thoughts together. "Yes, Kubinashi?"

His aide gave him a weird look. "Are you feeling alright? You did not have a good rest last night and the sun is particularly hot on this day." God forbid anything should happen to their precious heir. He would kill whoever who harmed him.

"I'm alright Kubinashi, thank you for worrying about me." He gave his aide a quick smile as reassurance. An idea planted itself into his brain. "Actually, could you do me a favour?..."

~.~.~.~

He was going to get through this. He was not going to freak out. He was going to be calm and collected. He was not going to stare at Nura Rikuo's handsome face which should be illegal.

Nope, nope, nope.

He was not going to do that.

Except he did, more than once. Just to check out his broad back, that silver of chest peeking out, those eyes.

 _God, something is wrong with me. Someone find out what the hell's wrong with me._

The utter good news was that they had finished unloading everything and the itinerary had been double and triple-checked. They were finally free to report back to the storehouse by the ports, drink some tea and call it a day. Itaku stroked the mane of his horse while he whispered to it in soft tones. He grabbed the reins and climbed onto the now empty cart, waiting for his orders to head back. His horse neighed and pawed its hoof at the ground in impatience. Itaku wished he could do that too.

"Hey, Itaku?" That was Noraiko-san. "Can I have a quick word with you?"

Uh-oh. Something bad must surely have happened. _Should've fucking trusted my gut while I had the chance._ Slipping on a poker face, Itaku jumped down from the cart and made his way to his superior, wondering what may have compelled him to be called over. "Yes, Noraiko-san? Is there a problem?"

Noraiko shifted his eyes nervously. "Uh, no. No problem." He shook his hands in front of him. "But uh, they-, no he would like to see you. Head, sorry, young head of the family I mean."

 _Oh shit, shit ,shit, shit, shit._ Itaku had braced himself for this, but it didn't lessen the low blow he was dealt to the stomach with. "Alright. I understand. I shall follow your orders." His head was spinning, his fists clenching and unclenching out of their own accord. But he could not make a scene here, not in front of everyone. "And the cart I am in charge of?"

"Don't worry about that. We'll take turns dragging it along with us." Noraiko gave him a smile. "And I'll tell Maeno about your situation as well, so that he won't go speculating that you ran off with some prettier manager."

The lithe youth chuckled at that. "Yes, thank you very much Noraiko-san."

"It's no problem Itaku. You're a good kid." He patted Itaku on the back and left with his mini-caravan of carts out the main gate.

 _Time to face the music, Itaku._

He heard footsteps on the gravel, lifted his head to see the same man who had been in his sexual fantasies and dreams the past week standing right before him in a laid-back manner. The only action betraying his facade was the tightening of his jaw. "What's your name?" he asked matter-of-factly.

"Itaku. My name is Itaku." he replied, trying to send a glower but failing horribly. The sonorous voice became so much clearer in his head now.

Rikuo crossed his arms over his chest and pondered briefly. "Well, if you would be so kind as to come with me, Itaku."

"I'm sorry, but may I know what you want with me sir?" boldly asked the youth with dark hair. He didn't know what Nura Rikuo was playing at. Whatever it is, it didn't seem good. His voice wan't warm but chilling to the bone, the tone he used with those assailants.

The young heir glanced back at Itaku. "If you would just follow me, I'll explain everything."

What choice did Itaku have? He obediently followed the young master to the back of the storehouse, through a small patch of grass, passing by the tall and wide mansions to a back door. He was always using back doors.

"Come on, this way." sounded Rikuo who was leading. He inclined his head to the wooden door and pushed it open.

Itaku bent forward, curiosity getting the better of him as to what was inside. Before he could even take another step, a hand reached out to grab his arm and pull him straight into the room. He heard the door click behind him and wrenched his eyes to brace for impact as he felt his back being slammed onto it. Just as he was about to open his lids, a pair of lips came crashing down on his in a hot and sloppy kiss. Knowing it was Rikuo who was doing this sent a shot of pleasure down his spine and he responded eagerly, hands tangling themselves in those locks which he dreamed about touching for what felt like ages.

Rikuo's hands were all over him. They roamed over his arms, his sides and settled one his waist and the other on the small of his back for support. Normally Itaku or Takui wold hate men with roaming hands, but if it was Rikuo he didn't mind. His hands did some roaming of their own and finally landed at the back of the taller male's neck, pulling him in closer.

Their teeth clashed in a battle of dominance as their tongues danced with each other in a music only both of them knew. They were panting heavily in the confined space, their breathes mingled together in the heat. Itaku had no bright intentions of being the dominant one in this game. He let Rikuo claim his lips, nibble on them with his teeth. Itaku waned to enjoy the feeling of being so whole again, that lonely spot filled with nothing but _Rikuo, Rikuo, Rikuo_.

When they pulled away for air, both their faces were flushed and saliva was everywhere on their mouths. Their hair a mess and clothing most definitely in a disheveled state. Itaku saw ruby eyes glow in the dark whilst Rikuo saw amber.

The young heir wrapped his arms around Itaku's smaller frame and lowered his head onto his shoulder. "It's a nice trick. Your name."

Itaku could hear the smile in his voice. But he felt disgusted with himself. He felt horrible that Rikuo had to kiss a mouth so dirty, one that had given countless blowjobs. He felt terrible that warm arms were wrapped around a tainted body.

Rikuo felt the other tense up. He could feel the retort starting to form on the other's lips. "Hey, I know about your job okay?" He lifted his head to stare straight into amber orbs. "And frankly, I don't give a damn."

"You don't know what you're talking about." whispered Itaku. His voice was soft and tiny, so unlike him. "Rikuo, you don't know what you're saying. You don't want me."

"Itaku... Itaku, look at me." he pleaded and gently turned his head to him. "Explain it to me then, explain it so I can understand. Because I want to get to know you better." He swallowed. "I want you, Itaku."

* * *

 **Woo-hoo! They finally got together! A bit fast, I know, but it's better than dragging it too long. Then again, Nura-chan has some amazing recognition skills.  
Thank you for reading as always! I really appreciate your favs/reviews/follows.  
Please look forward to the next chapter**!


	6. Running Away

**Going through the chapters, I found lots of grammatical and spelling mistakes which any self-respecting grammar nazi would kill me for. Sorry, I'll go back and fix them, no biggie.  
Also, a big thanks to yuzukikuran476 for being the first one to follow and favourite this story! I hope to continue having your support!  
Rikuo, Itaku: Thank you!**

* * *

 _"Rikuo, you don't know what you're saying. You don't want me."_

 _"Itaku... Itaku, look at me." he pleaded and gently turned his head to him. "Explain it to me then, explain it so I can understand. Because I want to get to know you better." He swallowed. "I want you, Itaku."_

~.~.~.~

In that cramped room, possibly as a place to store cleaning materials since there was a mop, Itaku felt out of breath and claustrophobic. Rikuo was in his space, hands on him and face oh so close to his. He wanted to kiss him again, mostly because he didn't want to explain it all to Rikuo, he didn't want to tell his sob story.

But Rikuo had said he wanted him. He wanted _him_ , a lowlife prostitute from the alleys of Yoshiwara. In that moment, his pessimistic side could not help but wonder if Rikuo used these same lines on all the other men or women whom he came across just to get them in bed. Then, would he throw them away after? Like dolls which no longer serve their master a purpose. Or would he be kept away in this mansion, hidden from sight? All the luxuries you could want but no one to share them with, always alone. What's more, could he truly make Rikuo happy? He wasn't a social being, he was nothing more than a tool to be used. If he was with Rikuo and he were recognised, wouldn't Rikuo get a bad name? All these thoughts went through his brain at lightning speed, bile was rising up his throat. He felt light-headed, and not in the good way.

Itaku's hand came up to push Rikuo lightly on the chest. He couldn't do this. He couldn't give his all to this man, his all wan't enough. And Rikuo would be left to suffer with him. Rikuo didn't deserve that. He was helpful, kind and charismatic, the young heir to a wealthy family. He deserved better.

"Itaku, what's wrong?" came Rikuo's concerned voice.

 _Don't. Don't treat me so kind. It makes it harder for me to do this._

He cast his eyes downward, not wanting to face the person before him. With both hands he barred himself off from Rikuo, creating some distance between them. He took a deep breath to still his mind and looked up into a puzzled face. "Rikuo, I-I..." he sighed and started over. "I'm sorry, but you don't want me."

"What are you saying Itaku? I just told you I did." Rikuo made a move to grab Itaku's hands but he moved them away.

"No, Rikuo. You don't want me." He turned his head aside. God, why does his heart feel like it's being chopped into little pieces? "It's the truth."

Two hands came to rest on his arms, gripping them tightly. "Don't mess with me Itaku!"His voice was low, close to growling. His eyes however told a different story. Hurt coloured them and they searched Itaku's face for any sign or clue that was off, desperate not to lose his chance.

"Rikuo, thank you. Especially for that night." He pushed his hands away. "I'm sorry, so don't come looking for me anymore."

~.~.~.~

He had left the Nura family's mansion by practically running out the main gate after. Stares were thrown his way by some hands of the house, especially the two gatekeepers. He didn't care, why should he? He planned never to enter this house ever again unless it was strictly business and he had made it clear to Rikuo to not look for him. Running away, that worked for him just fine.

Itaku reached his tattered home before sundown, to hell with Maeno. Noraiko-san was taking care of him. He immediately went to his drawer, grabbed the blue haori with every intention of ruining it or packing it up nicely to be returned to the owner; hugged it to himself and cried instead. He leant back on a wall and slowly slumped down, quiet sobs muffled by the blue fabric, tears staining it. After a week, the scent of him on the haori had faded, but Itaku could still detect the whiff of sakura. He buried his face in deeper as thoughts on what he had done back in the cramped room fully dawned on him. _It hurts. So much._

~.~.~.~

He couldn't say he was entirely heartbroken, but he couldn't say he was fine either. Itaku has issues with his self-confidence and self-love, he knew that much, but he didn't expect it to be so bad. He wanted to help him with that, truly.

After Itaku had left him in the storeroom stupefied, he gathered up a deep inhale and cupped his forehead. He willed himself not to run to him, demand an explanation on why he was supposed to not want him and why he was supposed not to look for him anymore. Instead he straightened his clothing, closed the wooden door, stepped out into the light of the day and waited for the inevitable questions going to be asked by his trusted aides.

That did not mean however, that he was going to give up on Itaku that easily.

~.~.~.~

Today's client was easy. He wanted to do it all, so Takui let him. He laid back onto the pillows with his legs splayed widely, the man above him grunting and wheezing to his own rhythm as his thick engorged cock moved itself in and out of his hole. Takui pretended to moan, to curl his hands in his own hair, to give him a visual by placing an upisde down 'V' above his hole. He let his tongue roll, saliva dripped down his chin. He had a glazed look in his eyes, touched his rock-solid nipples and encouraged the man to go faster, go deeper, give him more, he needed more.

The man climaxed inside of him, shooting his hot seed into his asshole. Itaku gave a short scream to satisfy his client's dominant tendencies and lay sprawled on the bed after with his legs still open so the semen would leak out of his abused hole. They liked it that way.

A decent pay and a quick wash later, he was back on his feet in the alleys of Yoshiwara, darting here and there to nab another customer for the night. He was quite tired after 'entertaining' five clients already, but he was on a roll tonight. The money was pouring in if he kept this up for a little longer.

Yukari had been getting better with the medicine, albeit taking slowly. Her coughs weren't that frequent anymore and she smiled sweetly whenever she saw him. Amezo came the other day to visit them, disfigured face wrapped in a headscarf. He brought over fish and news of Dohiko who had partly given up farming plants to now farming animals. Reira asked if it went against his Buddhist beliefs to nurture animals for slaughter while Amezo shrugged. Awashima had been on and off with jobs lately, but Itaku had given her a small sum to tide by, just in case.

He definitely needed the money, so he had to be a man, sorry whore, suck it up and sell the goods. He mussed up his already messy hair and loosened his yukata even more to show off his tan skin. Still.

" _Itaku, I want you."_

Still, that voice would be floating around in his head. It lurks in the corners of his mind, waiting for a prime chance to appear and render him weak in the knees. Two, almost three, weeks since his abrupt departure from the Nura family's house and he could still picture that man's face so clearly in his head.

He had tried to stop jerking himself off to thoughts of him in the morning, he really did. He controlled himself to stop thinking about him but his body still physically ached. He would trail his hands across his body and imagine they were his, he touched his earlobe and imagined his voice speaking into them, he grazed his lips and he could taste him again. Sake and sakura and a little something of his own. He wondered what his own lips tasted like? _Probably salty sweat and semen._ He cursed himself every morning and went for the coldest water he could find for a bath. Nothing worked. So he continued.

The blue haori is now one of his treasures. He wanted to give it back, pack it up and place it near the Nura mansion's compound for them to find and be done with it. His fingers disobeyed his brain, they kept clutching to it like a lifeline. A desperate man out at sea. He slept in it every night to keep the loneliness at bay, buried his face into it. The scent was long gone, but his creative imagination managed to supply it and the warmth he first felt.

He knew he was pathetic bordering on mentally ill but he couldn't bring himself to stop. Some days he even regretted what he had done, wish he could turn back time but knew that he was too chicken to do anything else otherwise.

"Are you selling what I think you're selling boy?" A greasy voice wafted to him.

He flicked his eyes to see a tall wiry man with tied back hair in the alley. "Depends mister," he purred. "What do you want?" He placed a hand on the man's shoulder airily. "I don't come cheap though." he whispered.

The man laughed lightly at the statement. "I don't understand. I really don't understand what he sees in you."

 _What who sees in me?_ The atmosphere around the man suddenly felt very wrong. It was cold. "What are you saying?" Takui dropped his act and stepped cautiously away.

The man was having none of it. He stroke out his hand, clutching Takui by the throat and slamming him on a wall, watching him choke. He turned his head this way and that as Takui tried to pry his hand off, legs kicking wildly underneath him. "I guess you do look pretty enough."

 _Dammit! What the hell does this guy think he's doing?_ Takui began clawing at the man's insanely strong hand, his supply of air was running out. _Who the fuck is this guy?_

The man tsked. "Feisty one aren't you? Well, we'll have to fix that."

He saw a fist, he felt a punch and it all went dark.

* * *

 **Da-dum-dum! Takui's been KO-ed bad by a shady character. I'll make sure to include something fun in the next chapter.  
But really Itaku, you're so undecided about your relationship with Rikuo.  
Itaku: I said I don't want to hear it from you!  
Rikuo: But he's cute as a tsundere right?  
Itaku: Shut up! **


	7. Help, please

**Warning: The following chapter contains smut and rape, violence.  
All in all, whoever is squeamish should skip this chapter.**

* * *

Everything was dark. He couldn't see even though his eyes were now wide open, shifting left and right. _I'm blindfolded._ He could feel the roughness of a strip of fabric around his eyes, a knot at the back of his head when he shifted. He experimentally tried to move his neck, but a sharp pain shot through his brain. He remembered being hit, straight on the head. The spot throbbed with pain. The next thing he noticed was the slackness of his jaws. He tried to close them, but to no avail. _I'm fucking gagged._ He tried moving his tongue to roll out whatever was in his mouth but it was stuck. His wrists were sore, tied to his elbows. So were his ankles. From what he could tell, he was sitting cross-legged with his hands behind his back. He was being arched forward and he knew it. He had played this kind of game before. Just not in these precarious circumstances.

 _Where the fuck am I?_

"Oh, you're finally awake are you?" the man with the greasy voice.

Takui tried to growl, but it only came out muffled to his ears. He struggled at his bonds, trying to break them through sheer force.

"No, no, no. That wouldn't do!" A blow was sent to the side of his face, Itaku blinked and breathed through his nostrils heavily from the stinging pain. "You mustn't be too difficult Takui! Or else we can't guarantee you'll be alive to see the next sunrise!"

Itaku stopped his useless fidgeting, stilled his movements and faced the voice. When the man had said his name, he felt as if he wanted to vomit. "There, there," said the man. "That's much better isn't it?" He knelt down in front of Itaku, pried the cloth gag off. "Wh-... what do you want with me you sick fucker?" spat the tied youth.

The man pretended to think for a while. "Me? Oh no. It's we." A shit-eating grin crept up onto his face. "And you should be very, very worried what we're going to do to you." He closed in on his prey, whispered right next to his earlobe, "Because you're little Nura's plaything you know."

Takui shivered with fear.

~.~.~.~

Rikuo shifted uncomfortably on his futon. Ever since the almost-fiasco with Maeno's cargo, Rikuo was forced to retire early whenever possible by Kubinashi and Tsurara. They were both worry-warts who cared greatly for their young heir's health, but it was a bit overbearing sometimes.

He tossed and turned to find a better sleeping position. He threw his covers off because he felt too hot, but threw them back on again because he felt too cold. He settled for having one foot in the futon and the other sticking out for the cool night air.

 _Something feels wrong. Something feels very wrong._

~.~.~.~

There were two others, he never heard them enter the room. The gag had been shoved back into his mouth, no matter how much he screamed no one would hear him. He thrashed against his enemies wildly, wriggling his body desperately. The three men laughed loudly at his antics, all choosing to ignore his muffled cries.

They began to touch him. Slimy hands cold as fishes across his body, touching every nook and cranny. They moved to cup his ass cheeks, squeezing them roughly while another pair pinched his nipples. Hard. He screamed in pain at his oversensitive buds being abused. Another pair of hands were on his cock, stroking at a teasing pace and grabbing his balls. His traitorous body rose to the occasion even though he hated it. He wriggled around some more but one of them punched him on the stomach, blanking him momentarily.

"Oi, Tosai. This one's fucking feisty." said a burly voice.

"I warned you didn't I?" came the greasy voice again. "He's a whore to that young heir though, Ren."

"Che, whore indeed. Look at his dick! It's fucking erect already!" The hands on his balls squeezed harder. "Come on, Suji'll make you feel real good you stinking piece of shit!"

 _This is rape. It's fucking gang rape!_ Itaku coughed from the lack of oxygen. _Someone... No one will save me will they?_

Someone was licking his nipples, a wet sensation. He squirmed back only to hit the pair of hands at his ass cheeks. A sudden shot of pain hit his nervous system again as he felt _dry_ fingers probing in his asshole. "Mmph!" he cried.

"He's a tight bitch Tosai!" called the burly one. "Can't wait to stick my fucking dick in his tight hole!"

Another shot of pain. This time on his nipples where he felt them being clamped on tightly. He arched his back forwards to lessen the pain, felt his tall erection rubbing against another's. A hand grabbed his cock and began pumping it against another fatter cock in tandem. The fingers at his asshole went in deeper, he swore he could feel blood tickling down his thighs.

"Come on, I told you before sweet Takui." said Tosai. Takui wanted to retch. "Don't make this difficult for us." With that he removed the cloth gag and in a split second had his own cock down the prostitute's mouth.

Takui choked on the sheer size and suddenness of it all. The cock was huge, huge. It stretched his jaws open wide and filled his nostrils with the smell of sex. The cock was pointed to the back of his throat, sheathed until Takui could feel pubic hair on his nose. His gag reflex kicked in, but Tosai didn't care. He began pounding in and out of Takui's throat. He screamed, he did, but the vibrations only made Tosai seem more aroused.

Just then another cock, one that belonged to Ren was pushed in to his asshole when his fingers pulled out. Another bout of screaming and thrashing. His throat hurt, it was hard to breathe. His own cock was dripping wet. His asshole was being used expendably, the cock pushing in and out frantically without rhythm and lubrication. He was being bounced up and down on the other man's lap like some disgusting dance. He felt his asshole being stretched painfully, his fingernails dug into his elbows deep enough to draw blood. _Fuck!_ He was a whore, but he had never experienced this kind of rough torture until today. He kept on keeling, making sounds to hope to attract the right kind of attention.

The one holding his cock came first, spilling his seed all over Takui's stomach with a drawn out groan. He felt the cock inside him twitch and spasm, seconds later hot sticky seed was shot inside him while his internal muscles clenched tightly to try to stop the flow. Before he could regain his senses, the one in his mouth released too, spilling it all over his face. He himself tried to control his release but failed when a hand pumped him vigorously. He came with a shout.

"What a good fuck! Let's go again!"

~.~.~.~

They didn't remotely give him a break at all. They had him kneeled before them, taking turns to abuse mouth, his asshole, his cock. Foreign objects like a string of beads was placed into his asshole and pulled out one by one. They laughed as he screamed and squirmed, like some freak show. At one point they took off his blindfold and Takui assessed the physical damage they had made. Bruising everywhere, his nipples glowing red from being pinched by pegs, his cock covered in semen, he doesn't know whose. He wanted to cry.

He only really cried when they pinned him down, one on each side while the third grabbed his cock, teased it to life and held up a metal rod with a stopper on top. Takui shook his head, gagged he could only try to scream, he struggled against their hold but was too weak. Slowly, Tosai pushed the metal rod into the tip of his cock, cackling as he watched it get swallowed up by gravity. The pain was excruciating, a rod in his urethra tract. He thrashed, not willing to play this horrid game but the metal rod dug in ever closer until the stopper reached his tip. He really was a whore.

A few more rounds with more dubious objects being inserted into his orifices, being pissed on by all three of them as humiliation, Takui was ready to pass out. He was sure they wouldn't give a damn and continue using his body as they pleased, though at least he'll be out of it for a while.

"Tosai! Lookie what I've got here!" Suji was holding a big fat object in his hand with a string popping from the tail. _Oh my god... oh my god..._ "This here firecracker'll blow him up real nicely!"

 _No, no, no, no, no! Save me, someone save me!_

The pinned him down even as he thrashed around, his ass was raised to the air and he watched helplessly as Suji inserted the damn firecracker into his asshole. He screamed and screamed, kicking and bucking wildly though he knew it wasn't any use. The three were laughing their heads off.

 _Someone please!_ Takui worked his jaw, used his tongue to push the godforsaken gag out before they lit up the goddamn firecracker in his fucking ass. By a tiny miracle, he managed it. His throat was raw but he began to scream "HELP! SOMEONE HELP ME!"

Suji was nearing the match to the tail of the firecracker. He noticed that his eyes were cloudy, tears falling freely down his cheeks.

 _Someone! Please help me! Help me!... Ri-...!_

There was a chorus of screams. Takui whipped around and saw Suji, the match on the floor, clutching his severed hand. The next thing he knew, both Tosai and Ren were suffering from the same fate, their blood raining down on his face in a red stream.

"Oi, you fuckers. What the in fuck's name do you think you're doing?" The voice was ice cold, just like that night. A silver blade shone in the lamplight, white locks with a dark underside, ruby eyes looking to kill. "You pieces of filth, don't deserve to die mercifully."

Takui was dumbfounded and relieved at the same time. _He's here. He's really here._ He watched transfixed as Rikuo dealt with the three men one by one, cutting them up into bite-sized pieces. He swung his sword expertly with the touch of rage, his eyes burning with hate. They were dead, all three of them, but Rikuo continued his red frenzy. At last, Takui could stand it no longer. "Rikuo!" he called in his raspy voice. "RIKUO, stop!"

As if a puppet on strings, the young heir abruptly stopped his movements, sword still in the air waiting for another blow. His eyes had a faraway look and for a moment even Takui felt scared of him. He brought his hand down slowly, swished his sword several times to clean off the blood and spat into the heap of jumbled red meat. "Burn in hell."

Rikuo padded over to where Takui was, looking normal again. His eyes were wide with worry, concern etched into the lines of his forehead. He reached out to touch Takui's face, all the while chanting "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry." Rikuo wanted to touch him to make sure he was safe. He ran his hands lightly all over the purpling bruises, gently extracted the damn firecracker (A firecracker! Those bastards should have been tortured first!). He removed his haori and covered Takui with it. It pained him to see Takui's eyes which were glazed and tired.

"It's okay Itaku. It's okay. You're okay now." He brushed the messy dark locks from his forehead and planted a chaste kiss. "You're okay now."

The last Takui remembered was a glimpse of concerned ruby eyes and the warmth of strong arms around him.

* * *

 **A gusty chapter, but Rikuo manages to be the hero!  
Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please fav/review/follow! It makes me so happy.  
I'll post the next chapter as fast as possible. **


	8. Safe and Sound

**Note on this chapter: Rikun is actually Rikuo in his human form. Just placed a name to suit him for the AU younger brother role.  
Rikun: It's not the name I'm used to, but it's nice to meet everyone!  
Hydra: Rikun is much more adorable than Rikuo...  
Rikuo: Oi!**

* * *

His head felt heavy. Bright light assaulted his eyelids, he tried to move but his creaking body protested by sending signals of pain straight to his brain. He groaned and screwed his eyes more tightly together. _Strange, when did my futon feel so heavenly soft?_ He experimentally flexed his fingers to find them working just as he wanted them to. He touched the soft mattress tentatively, assessments whirring in his mind. _Wait, this isn't my futon... Where am I?_ Reluctantly, he opened his eyes.

"Oh, I see you're awake are you?" came a bellowing voice. He shifted his eyes toward it and was surprised to find the crazy doctor whom he met before, Zen sitting at the side of his futon. He willed his mouth to form the words, to ask what had happened to him, but he could no make a sound. He tried to prop himself up on his elbows.

Zen gently pushed him back down again. "Now, now. A patient should get rest, not move about when your wounds haven't been properly healed." Itaku was about to launch a fresh round of protest, but Zen silenced him with a I'm-the-doctor-so-listen-to-me-and-don't-do-anything-stupid look.

"You were out for about three days," said Zen while he dipped a cloth into a basin of water. He wrung the cloth carefully before placing it on Itaku's forehead. "Heavily bruised, signs of abuse to your anal tract, urethra tract,..." He hesitated a while before continuing. _The patient should know what happened to them._ Steeling his nerves, he continued. "Your stomach was full of semen, so we had to pump it by getting you to drink medicinal water and regurgitate everything back out."

Itaku shivered despite the thick blankets he had on him. _I remember everything. Every fucking thing._ He felt like crying again, those bastards and what they did to him. What they tortured him with. He shut his eyes and took a deep breath to level his emotions. _But then, what about Rikuo?_ His eyes popped open and he grabbed the sleeve of Zen's yukata.

"Wh-wh...where's Rikuo?" his voice sounded damaged beyond repair, his throat hurt while pronouncing every syllable. He had sat up abruptly, his body hurt. But he had to see him, he had to see Rikuo. Rikuo was the one who saved him, yet he was afraid if anything had happened to him.

Zen must have sensed the urgency, so he used his most placating tone "Rikuo will be here soon. I had someone inform him the second you awoke." and patted his hands as a sign of reassurance.

Sure enough, the duo could hear urgent footsteps banging on the wooden planks of the corridor coming ever closer. "Itaku!" the paper doors were pulled open by a haggled Nura Rikuo, the sudden light streaming momentarily blinded Itaku's sight. He had wanted to say thank you at the very least but Rikuo beat him to the punch. All at once Itaku's senses were invaded with Rikuo. He was holding onto him gently but firmly, his head buried on his shoulder and Itaku couldn't help but think of the time when they were in that cramped room together. He blushed scarlet.

"I'll leave the both of you to it then." Zen picked up the basin, gave Itaku what looked like a knowing wink and shut the paper doors as he went out.

Seeing that Itaku was awake and well, it gave Rikuo a sense of relief he could not describe, no matter how many words he had stored in his vocabulary. He ran his hand through the dark messy locks, breathed in the other's scent as proof that he wan't dreaming. "Thank god you're alright Itaku."

Itaku on the other hand, had suddenly felt extremely embarrassed by the situation. "R-Rikuo..." His voice still sounded broken and it made Rikuo's own heart clench in agony. He touched the taller male on the arm and he pulled away slightly to look into ruby orbs. They were breathtaking.

"I'm sorry, Itaku. I'm sorry." blabbered Rikuo. "If only I hadn't let you go that day, if only I went after you or looking for you, none of this would have happened." He couldn't bear to see the gratitude in the other's eyes. "I'm sorry. Please forgive me."

The dark haired youth shook his head repeatedly. "None of this is your fault... There is nothing to forgive..." He placed his hands on each side of Rikuo's cheek to lift his head. "Rikuo, … you didn't do anything wrong."

Rikuo curled his hands around the bruised wrists, lightly rubbing circles on them to help relieve the pain. "Itaku... you... You remember everything, right?" This was arguably the hardest question he had to ask anyone so far in his life. _Making him relive that night, Rikuo you're merciless._ The tiny voice in his head chastised. He knew in his heart though, if he didn't help Itaku with the traumatic night now, he was a bastard.

To be honest, he wished he had amnesia so he could forget everything, wipe away his memories to only leave a clean slate behind. He was sure that Rikuo only meant the best for him when he asked him that, yet it doesn't change the fact that it scares him, thinking what he had been through. Itaku nodded quickly, already feeling queasy.

Sensing this, the young heir moved to sit beside the trembling youth, running a hand up and down his back to soothe him. "I'm sorry that you had to go through all that Itaku." He sighed and wrapped his arms around the lithe body. In almost a whisper, "If I could, I'd take it all away."

Itaku had no doubt that the young heir would do so. He didn't completely know if he was being loved or was this just another show of random affection. He wanted it to be the former. "Rikuo?..."

"Hmm?"

"Thank you." Itaku smiled as he saw Rikuo duck his head in what he assumed to be embarrassment. If a thank you and a smile was all it took to make him blush, then Itaku should do that more often.

~.~.~.~

Within a few days, his wounds had gotten considerably better thanks to Zen's medication and care.

Within a few days, Itaku also managed to meet a few of the household staff. Tsurara, the caring girl with snow-white skin who came to help change his bandages everyday. She was also head aide to someone called Rikun, who happened to be Rikuo's younger brother ( _He had a brother?_ ). There was Kubinashi, one of the most uptight and overzealous aides he had ever met. He was head aide to the second commander, Nura Rihan who was Rikuo's father. Kurotabo and Aotabo, a man with a straw hat and the other with a necklace of what looked like skulls, both who were Strike Team Leaders, heads of security. To his surprise he was visited by none other than Kejorou, the lady oiran in Yoshiwara. He learnt that she was taken in to the Nura family so she could leave Yoshiwara to return to the main house when she felt like it.

All the while, Rikuo sat with him while he wasn't off doing some work to become the third head of the family. They talked about nothing and everything when they were together, and Itaku was constantly getting lost in his ruby eyes. Rikuo himself was falling harder day by day. He was absolutely positive that his emotions for Itaku were more than a casual fling. He was, dare he say it, possibly in love. _Screw it, I am in love._

 _~.~.~.~_

They talked about it, what had happened on the night of the abduction. Itaku told his side of the story with much difficulty and omitted many details which Rikuo accepted. He knew that it was difficult for Itaku to even speak a word about it. When he concluded his part, Rikuo smiled lazily at him from his position on the futon. "Itaku, you're very brave." A simple sentence like that managed to lighten up Itaku's demeanour instantly. _I really am a sucker for this man aren't I?_ The youth thought to himself.

Rikuo told his part smoothly, with only the furrowing of the brows and concern in that deep voice which showed his true emotions. He had felt restless that night, an innate sense that something was wrong yet he couldn't put his finger on it. He got out of bed and sat in the corridor, facing the sakura tree in front of his room. The activity always made him calm. Then his younger brother Rikun had come out of his room too, which was right beside his. They talked like the brothers they were for a while before Rikun managed to convince Rikuo to "do whatever it is you think is right".

At this, Itaku chuckled. It would seem that the younger brother is so much more mature than the older one sometimes. He told the storyteller so to earn a playful nip on the ear in return.

Then the bad news came. Tosai was out causing trouble. When asked who he was, Rikuo explained that Tosai was originally one from their family. He went astray so he was banished and continued to cause trouble whenever he could.

"Rikuo, what exactly does you family do?" Itaku's voice was not that broken anymore.

Rikuo sighed and scratched the back of his head to stall for time. "You won't be angry with me right?"

Sometimes, Rikuo could be such a child. Itaku shook his head. "No, I don't think I can be." A cheeky glint came to his eyes. "Unless of course, you're actually a prostitute who roams the alleys of Yoshiwara too."

Rikuo nudged him playfully. "If I were, I would've whisked you off long ago." He smirked smugly when he saw the other blush. "We're yakuza."

"Of course you are, with this big house and all..." Itaku looked down at his hands.

"We're different though, in that we have a rule here. A rule which states that no innocent humans shall be harmed." Rikuo's eyes took on a faraway look. "Which is why recently, we've been trying to gain back the power we had before sliding downhill."

Before Itaku could ask what that meant, Rikuo continued. Hearing Tosai's name was natural, but to hear he was spotted in Yoshiwara of all places. He went there to investigate only to have Kejorou rushing up to him at the gates, stating she saw Tosai of all people holding Takui over one shoulder. A search began for him, and they were about to give up when no trace of him could be found. The last place left were the dilapidates shoplots and houses a few streets behind Zen's place. Thank god Itaku screamed at the moment while he was combing the area. The rest is history.

"Hey, Rikuo?"

"Hmm? Yes?"

Itaku placed a small kiss at the side of his cheek. "Did I say thank you yet?"

* * *

 **From here on out, it'll be a few fluffy chapters with an introduction to the Nura household (most of which you already know I think). Don't worry, the M rating shall still apply. -evil laughter-  
Rikun: Ah, Rikuo nii-san?  
Rikuo: Ah, I know. Hydra's a mad person.  
Thank you for reading! Please review (all comments welcome) and fav/follow (Nura will give you cookies)!**


	9. Let's Take a Chance

**Special thanks to yuzukikuran476 and caca 27 for their support! I love you guys!  
Bringing up another chapter!  
Zen: Oooryah! Thanks a bunch to all our readers out there! **

* * *

He had come to somewhat of an arrangement with the Nura family's young heir. They would always meet after he worked at the ports everyday at a quaint teahouse which was owned by the Nura family, naturally. The man in charge of the teahouse, Bakeneko, was a very accommodating host. Itaku could see that he really admired and cared for the young heir and his extension, which was now Itaku himself. After their exchange of small talk, they would both head home. Supposedly.

Rikuo was as much as a worry-wart as his aides. He would pretend to head home in one of the more sketchy directions then wait outside Itaku's home to see him become Takui, the prostitute in Yoshiwara alleys. He had warned Itaku to stop his night time profession before. _"If it's money that you need at the moment, then take mine first. Your safety is much more important."_ To which Itaku always shook his head negative. He had his pride.

Rikuo sighed deeply as he sat on the dreary footsteps waiting for Takui's appearance. He drummed his fingers lazily on his knee, idling what yukata would Takui wear today. It had become a habit of his since the incident a few months ago to walk his beloved to and fro from Yoshiwara. Takui, or Itaku, as Rikuo kept calling him that (for he so hated the profession which came with the other name) would always protest at what he called 'unnecessary acts'. Rikuo waves his words off every time, lingers around his home like a zombie until it was almost time to pick Itaku up from the gates of Yoshiwara.

To be frank, Rikuo really didn't want Itaku to continue with his persona as Takui. He wouldn't have had a say in the matter if Itaku told him he actually enjoyed doing these things, but he knew he hated it instead. Itaku constantly complained that it was disgusting. Yet he does it just to earn enough money for himself and his friends. Rikuo could admire that spirit of his to protect his friends, but his blood tended to boil whenever he imagined Itaku, _his Itaku_ , entertaining some other man. Several times, he had felt the impulse of killing in his veins.

The good news was Zen had tended to Yukari, a sweet little girl and now her coughing had stopped. Rikuo himself had met up with Itaku's oddball friends on several occasions, he had gotten used to their 'oohs' and 'aahs' whenever they met up. _"Young heir of a yakuza?"_ they would exclaim in disbelief and Itaku would inevitably look a bit sheepish and smug at the same time.

He wanted to say that their blossoming relationship was going well and there were no longer any bumps, but he would be fooling himself. Society may be able to accept the secret casual fling sometimes between those of the same gender, but to go out into public like that... They would be pariahs. So far, only Itaku's friends, Rikuo's family members and closest aides knew about their relationship. As his father had so rightly put it: "Take it slow. You don't want to ruin a good thing."

And he was taking it slow, very slow. He understands that due to the trauma he shouldn't touch Itaku that way for the time being, for he may still harbour some insecurities. _He's going out every night to do just that. s_ upplied his overworked mind in a snarky voice. He swatted the nasty thought away before it could take root in the recesses of his brain.

"What are you daydreaming for, Rikuo?" The young heir lifted his head backwards to meet with mussed up hair, amber orbs and a soft smile. "You'll be caught off guard one of these days." Itaku leant down to press a quick kiss to Rikuo's lips. Rikuo, the man whom he could say that he truly harboured deep feelings for.

"Whoa!" Rikuo had managed to pull him down right into his lap, master of surprises. He gave the youth another kiss on the lips, this time deeper and more passionate. He sucked on Itaku's bottom lip and nibbled on it lightly before pulling away. "You're the only one whom I shall allow to catch me off guard, Itaku." he whispered in his deep baritone. He could feel the other's body tense and heard a soft gasp of pleasure. Another fun fact: One of Itaku's erogenous zones was his earlobe. It was a fact which he kept stored away to be exploited whenever he saw the chance to do so.

Itaku tried his best to pinch his features into menacing, but he found that he could never do that when he was with Rikuo. And of course he knew that Rikuo didn't like his night profession. It's not like he did it for the kicks either. But he refused to accept money form Rikuo whom he has no blood relations with, moreover since he wasn't quite sure where there stood. As a couple? Hopefully. "Let's go. I'm going to be late."

~.~.~.~

If there was one thing Itaku had never liked, it was people who could never do their jobs right. They were the ones always dilly-dallying at the sidelines, taking life like it wasn't worth living and preferring to drown in a jug of sake. He had plenty of coworkers like those.

He was a different breed from them, so he continued to work hard from morning till late afternoon, with only his meagre pay to show for it. He would meet up with Rikuo (highlight of his day) and they would spend their time until late evening together, whereby he would be Takui again. It was a routine he didn't have the heart to hate.

Today however, Rikuo didn't meet him after work as they always did. _Strange. Maybe he has some work to do?_ The odd thought is that Rikuo always made time for him, no matter how busy he was with his other business affairs. In his mind, an awful little voice had begun to mock him. _Do you think he really loved you? That he would spend all this free time with you?_ Itaku growled. _Shut up._ The voice in his head gave a cackle of laughter. _Poor you. You're going to be thrown away, like a used doll you know? Like what everyone does to you._

Choosing not to think about the matter, he convinced himself that Rikuo was just busy and headed back. The voice in his head he beat to a pulp, locked it in a chest. He shoved his hands into the folds of his Jibei top and kept his head down walking home.

When he arrived at his doorstep, he was surprised to find a bouquet of what were, to his limited knowledge, white violets. He picked it up tentatively, afraid that it may be another trap set up by some banished subordinates. He twisted the bouquet around in his hands, unwittingly admiring the elegant picture they made. _White violets, I've never seen them in this area before._ He picked a dainty petal, felt the soft texture on his fingers.

Still holding the bouquet, Itaku pushed open the door to his living space. A small gust of wind was felt on his face as he felt himself being pulled into a tight embrace and familiar lips landed on his own. His eyes widened in shock for a second, ready to castrate the intruder until he heard the low chuckle. "You know Itaku, you're just too cute." Ruby eyes bore into his, a smug smirk settled on his lips, the very image of a playful jerk. "You! You didn't have to fucking well scare me Rikuo!" he landed a hard hit on the other's shoulder.

It didn't even faze him. Rikuo continued laughing as if it were the most amusing thing in the world to see Itaku blushing hard and hitting him on the shoulder. The dark haired youth however, was fuming under his collar. How dare Rikuo scare him like that? After all he had been through too!

Seeing his beloved pouting (cutely, may he add) he couldn't resist pressing a chaste kiss onto the apple of his cheek. "Like the flowers I got you?"

"Hmm... I would've liked them without the surprise scare." replied Itaku curtly.

The young heir plucked a lone white violet from the bouquet. "Well, I am sorry for that, But you can't blame me for wanting to see your cute pout." He earned himself another punch, this time to the gut. "Gah, you're so mean~" he whined.

"Oh save it, Rikuo. We both know that you're not that easily deterred when you set your mind on something." spat Itaku with mock fury.

"Right, right, whatever you say." He held up the lone stalk in his hand, a specimen of nature. "Did you know, that white violets in the language of flowers holds a special meaning?"

His interest had been piqued considerably. Rikuo always had these weird tidbits of information which look useful to other parties. "No I didn't."

A smile, half lustful and half nervous, formed on his mouth. "It basically means 'Let's take a chance on happiness'."

Itaku was stunned for a moment. It sounded extremely promising, but what exactly did Rikuo mean by that? Was he reading too much into the simple sentence? He tended to do that around the white haired male a lot.

Rikuo on the other hand, was nervous as hell. His palms were starting to sweat and his legs were going to fail him anytime soon. "Itaku," he steadies his shaky voice. "let's take a chance on happiness. Together." He held out his hand.

* * *

 **Tsurara: Ah! I can't wait to find out what happens next!  
Rikuo: Eh? Tsurara?! Why are you here?  
Tsurara: I'm here to support you guys! Both of you are so insecure after all.  
Itaku: We are not insecure!  
Rikuo: If anything, it's Hydra's fault for making us look like that.  
Rikun: Nii-san, blaming it on the author doesn't help matters.**

 **Thank you for reading! Please rate/review, it'd make me over the moon.**  
 **(PS: I'm sorry but I will suspend this fic for at least 2 weeks due to examinations. I will post updates as soon as I can. Until the next chapter!)**


	10. Answer to Wait

**Hello everyone! I'm finally back! I apologise for taking so long, but my exams are finally over!**

 **Itaku: Doesn't that entitle you to freak out about another thing?  
Hydra: Hm? And what would that be?  
Rikuo: What else could it be? -whispers- Your grades...  
Hydra: Aah! Don't talk about that!  
Rikun: Come on guys, don't bully the author.  
Hydra: Rikun-chan's my saviour.  
Rikun: You can do that after the chapter.  
Hydra: So mean!**

 **Anyway, please enjoy this chapter everyone!  
**

* * *

 _A smile, half lustful and half nervous, formed on his mouth. "It basically means 'Let's take a chance on happiness'."_

 _Itaku was stunned for a moment. It sounded extremely promising, but what exactly did Rikuo mean by that? Was he reading too much into the simple sentence? He tended to do that around the white haired male a lot._

 _Rikuo on the other hand, was nervous as hell. His palms were starting to sweat and his legs were going to fail him anytime soon. "Itaku," he steadies his shaky voice. "let's take a chance on happiness. Together." He held out his hand._

~.~.~.~

Itaku didn't believe his eyes or ears. All he knew was that Rikuo was right in front of him, that dazzling smile of his in place, his hand held out to him invitingly. "Take a chance on happiness... How do we do that?" His voice came out uneven, much unlike him.

Contrary to his beloved's belief, Rikuo was a mess inside. His stomach was churning badly, like stormy waves in the sea. "How, huh?" He thought about it for a while, wanting to find something logical to say to the lithe youth before him but could not. After a brief lapse in which Itaku had started to shake his shoulder out of impatience, Rikuo turned to him and smiled. "I guess, we just have to go with the flow."

Somehow, Itaku had never been able to resist that ever ready smile of confidence. He doubted that between the both of them, they truly understood what happiness meant, much less able to take a chance on happiness. Plus, there were still so many issues concerning their current relationship. Him in the night business, Rikuo's family status, their stand in society... Itaku wondered if they really could overcome all those and attain the elusive happiness.

A kiss was planted on his brow. "It's okay, Itaku. You don't have to answer right now." The other's forehead bumped against his, engulfing his vision with ruby orbs and white locks. He could smell the scent of sakura and sake. "I have all the time in the world to wait." A bittersweet smile had crept up onto Rikuo's face, and Itaku hated himself for it.

"I-I just need some time, Rikuo." he bowed his head, causing black spiky locks to tickle the other's nose. "Just give me a little time." Why did he feel so guilty all of a sudden? As if he had let down Rikuo badly. _I have. He saved me so many times already, from strangers and myself. I'm the one who can't commit._

A chaste kiss on his lips. "I told you, Itaku. I will wait." Rikuo slipped his fingers lightly under a slightly tanned chin, lifting up those amber orbs to his own eye level. "I will wait." he emphasised. And he would. To Rikuo, Itaku was the most important person in his life as of this moment, he could not imagine it without him.

A weak 'Okay' was all the youth could say. His heart felt like bursting.

~.~.~.~

"Ne, Kubinashi? Have you seen our young master lately?"

Said man shook his head, making his cropped blond hair swish side to side. "No I haven't." He continued checking the finances for the Nura family. Stocks they had, but the market was plunging badly. There was a supply without a demand, because everyone hadn't the money to pay for the things.

"Hn~ That's too bad. I wanted to see him too."

At least it wasn't an inflation. But they had to find a way to solve this problem quick. If they didn't nip it in the bud now, it would cause a mountain load of complications lately. "By the way Kejorou, why are you here?"

Kejorou allowed a small smile to play on her lips. "Like I said, I wanted to see our young master. It's been so long!" She placed a finger to her lips. "Oh, and I wonder how he and Taku-... I mean, Itaku, are getting along." She was genuinely curious on that matter. Itaku wasn't a bad kid in her books, since she understood why he needed to take up his night job. Moreover, he kept the young heir happy all the time.

Kubinashi's eyes never left the papers scattered all over the table. "They are both well... I think." He flipped a piece of paper and noted something down. "Though it is becoming more difficult to read the young master's thoughts nowadays."

"Mm, that I can agree on." Both of them simultaneously reminisced about those earlier days. Rikuo was brought into the world, everyone in the family celebrated, they were all so fond of him. They played with him, taught him, talked. Not long after, Rikun arrived to even more celebrations and cheers. Everyone was ecstatic. Rikuo and Rikun, they were little drops of sunshine in their lives.

Kubinashi spoke up first. "How they've grown up..."

"I kind of miss their younger selves." Kejorou chuckled into her sleeve, remembering the time when the two young children pranked Kubinashi good. "They were much less uptight."

"Tch. I feel that Rikun-sama is the only one who's uptight. Rikuo-sama is still as carefree as ever." complained Kubinashi. If it was anyone else, he wouldn't let his true feeling be known. But this was Kejorou, and he could tell Kejorou anything. "He's the heir, yet he never seems to settle down."

The female lightly punched Kubinashi on the shoulder. "Don't be such a sourpuss, Kubinashi." to which the male grunted. "Rikuo-sama may not seem like your ideal heir, but he is trying his best. With all his might."

He sighed, head drooping as low as his chest. " I know, I know. It's just..."

"You're worried about him." Kejorou finished neatly for him. "But you don't want to hover, and you don't want to see him fail. You're stuck between helping him and letting things take its course."

Once again, Kubinashi was amazed by how well this woman knew him. They shared a bond that ran deeper than blood. "Yeah, that's right." Kejorou was the only person in the world who could understand him and not judge him. "When did you get so wise, Kejorou?"

She shrugged her shoulders, making her wavy brown locks move along. "I don't know. Probably faster than you."

The sound of a laugh unwittingly escaped his lips. "I highly doubt that." He finally placed the papers down and faced her who was sitting behind him. "After all, you never were good at anything except cooking."

"Hey!" She smacked the upside of his head. "I'll have you know, I am good at other things too!"

He rubbed the tender spot with a wince. "Oh really? Like what? Pray tell now, Kejorou." Damn, her hits were always hard, unfeminine indeed. Then again, Kubinashi never truly liked girls who relied on the people around them too much. _Whoa, did I just think that?_

She pouted, _pouted_ , and Kubinashi could swear the thing beating in his chest malfunctioned for a moment. "Well... if you come watch me tonight, you'll know." Was he dreaming or was that blush on her cheeks?

"Tonight?" he asked sceptically. Deep in the recesses of his mind, he hoped there was nothing for him to do tonight. "At the..."

"Yes," she cut him off. "At my workplace."

He swallowed. "Right. Right. I'll see what I can do."

A sudden smile beamed on her face, lighting up her whole exterior. "You mean it Kubinashi? You'll come?" Her tone was a bit too hopeful, but she couldn't care less. _Kubinashi is coming to watch me perform!_ A bubbly feeling had risen in her stomach.

"I never said I would. I said I'll see what I can do." mentioned the blond. He didn't want to get her hopes up too much, lord knows she's energetic.

Rising abruptly, she dusted her kimono, headed to the paper door. "We'll see what you can do." And she left with a smile plastered on her face.

 _Oh god,_ Kubinashi started to bang his head on the small table. _I'm totally fucked over aren't I?_ It's not that he didn't like Kejorou, in fact he found her extremely attractive and easy to talk to. _But I'm supposed to be her best friend. Not thinking about her all the time._ He exhaled heavily, willing his brain to focus on the documents laid out before him. That's when he saw it.

Contract of purchase

20 crates of coal for the price of 3600 yen

Made by the young heir of the Nura Family

Nura Rikuo

Dealt with by the manager of the eastern ports

Maeno Tori

 _Maybe, Rikuo-sama **is** growing up._

~.~.~.~

"Ah-choo!" sneezed Rikuo.

Itaku slanted his eyes towards him on the futon. "You've caught a cold?"

"Nah," replied the young heir. He wrapped his arms closer around Itaku. "Someone's talking about me for sure." 

* * *

**That's a wrap!**

 **Hydra: A little more Kubinashi and Kejorou than expected, but what can I say? I love them!**  
 **Kubinashi: Is that a compliment or an insult?**  
 **Kejorou: I think Hydra is trying to do something again.**  
 **Hydra: Ping ping! You've got that right! Although I will add more RikuoXItaku in the next chapter.**

 **So, to all readers out there, I was wondering if I should branch of this series into several other stories concerning several other pairings. I definitely have KubinashiXKejorou and RihanXWakana in my mind already.**

 **Kubinashi, Kejorou: Hey!**

 **Tell me what you think!**  
 **As always, thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed it! Please fav/follow/review if you think it's worth it. Until the next chapter!**


End file.
